Echoed Hearts
by ObliviousAnimeGirl
Summary: What would happen if Oz was almost lost to Gil. What would Gil do to get him back from the hands of evil? Only loves echo will tell. A Vampire AU OzGil BreakLiam Yaoi Mpregs
1. Bloody Night

**Hello everyone! Remember me...No? Well I wouln't be surprised if you didn't. I'm sooo sorry guys. I know its been a year since I've updated. Forgive me? Please. Its just...one thing happened after another. Plus ive been very depressed lately. So I lost all my inspiration. Anyways, thanks to a certain someone who helped me regain my muse. Im going to do my best now to finish this story, and in the process post some new ones to! I have so many Idea its not even funny! Now just to wright them all...**

**On a added note Ive also decided i'm going to rewright this story. Its now Ozbert and BreakLiam! So, Akira is not going to be in it anymore AS Breaks "lover". That is. Unless enough people want her to; then I will make a side story just for her and Break.**

**So anyways! Onward to the story!**

**~Oag**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning boy on boy, mild cussing, blood, and future lemon and mpreg...So if this disturbs you or if you don't like it. Don't read it. Alright~**

**Disclaimer: Oaggie does not own Pandora Hearts -sobs- or BreakLiam and Ozbert would be total cannon!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 <em>_Bloody night _

It was a dark, stormy night. The wind was strong, knocking over a monstrous willow tree. It fell to the ground making a sound like thunder; breaking in half with a loud crack. It startling two young boys as they walked home from a party they were invited to the day before. Just seconds earlier they had been laughing and chatting. When the tree fell the taller of the two boys, a blonde, jumped, sliding closer to his raven haired friend. He grabbed on to his companion shaking uncontrollably.

"Gilbert let's...take this path. We might get home faster." The blonde mumbled. Turning, they headed down the pitch black path. The boys kept tripping and falling over tree roots and branches. The pnly light was the flash of lightning above. "Great. I think we're lost!" the blond grumbled after what seemed like hours. But the moment he said that the path up ahead opened up.

When they reached the end of the path in the forest it continued on as a paved road, but it appeared to be a river that would suck them in forever. In front of the two boys was a vast field with tall grass that swayed in the wind.

It was a beautiful sight; enchanting and mysterious. The blond took a few steps foreward, glancing around. His foot hit something making him glance down. It was a pocket watch; small, round with beautiful markings decorating the front. He bent down scooping it up into his hands. It was cold to the touch, making the boy shiver. "Hey, Gil." the dark haired boy glanced up hearing his name. "y-yes Oz?"

Oz held up the watch, "Check this out" Gilbert stumbled over to his friend, looking like a skiddish cat. "What is it?" Gil asked.

"A pocket watch silly~" Oz threw back his head laughing, for a moment forgetting there corrent situation. Gil blushed watching his friend; he looked beautiful with that bright smile on his face, and his eyes shut. Gil almost wanted to reach out- He ended the thought there forcing his eyes away.

Oz laughing died down, as he glanced at Gil. "Wonder who's it is" he looked back down the the glimming watch. he reached up clicking the botton on top making the watch snap open to reveal a beautiful melody. It was nostalgic to the ears making you wonder how a melody could sound so sad yet having a happy tone.

Oz closed his eyes getting lost in the sound, not noticing the changes happening around them. But Gil did.

The field around them seemed to quiver, changing shape. The long grass, now was covered in red; blood. bodies laid sprawled over one another to form a pile. The bodies were tied together with barbwire that was woven and twisted inside them.

"O-Oz!" Gilbert backed up, suddenly feeling sick to his stomack. "W-we need to go. N-now!" the raven haired boy turne grabbing his friends hand in attempt to drag him away from the horror. Oz opened his eyes wondering why Gilbert was panicing. Was there a cat near by? The thought was lost as his eyes came apon what was seconds before, the meadow.

"N-no Oz! Don't look!" Gil kept deperatly trying to tug Oz back down the path. but he froze as he spotted a figure walking down thepath. It was a man...

His face was pale, eyes purple and he was breathing heavily. He was wearing a dress shirt like any good, civilized man. But the look on his face was mad. Evil and crazed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The man asked. His smile sent chills down both boys' necks. Gilbert took Oz's arm forcing him behind his back. The blond protested but Gil seemed determined. There was something deep in his gold eyes. Was it hope to get out of this mess, alive? Or maybe love?

The man advanced on them, not needing a response. He grabbed Gilbert by the chest, swinging him up into the air.

"OZ! Run!" he screamed out. Oz stood, panic clear on his face. But what could a boy the age of fifteen do to a man of thirty? He didn't seem to care. He charged at the man.

"Let him go!" The man chuckled throwing Gil across the road slamming him into a tree. Gil hit the ground. His vision going blurry.

"Gilbert!" Oz went to run to him but the guy grabbed Oz by the shirt also swinging him into the air.

"Now, now, don't be running off." The older man purred, and threw Oz onto the road with a thickening thud. Gilbert slowly got up spitting out blood.

"Hey old man! That all you got?" Gil taunted weakly. The man spun facing Gilbert. He started walking towards him, smiling sinisterly.

"Not even close." he hissed. Gil knew he had to get this crazy man away from Oz, and fast. He glanced at the boy who he loved more than his own life. Oz was lying unconscious, his cute face pale. Gil turned back towards the man.

"Then give me all you got." Gilbert reached out grabbing a stick covered in blood that had been lying around. The slimy substince ran over his hand as he swung the stick up into a fighting stance. He faced the man as he charged. The man ran at Gil jumping into the air, twisting and turning, landing on top of Gilbert. Gil kicked out trying to push the stick into the mans' rib cage, nut couldn't seem to get the right angle. They both fell to the ground, blood flying.

"Gilbert..." A hurt whisper reached his ear. Gil turned to see Oz crawling his way towards him. He hadn't been paying attention to the fight, allowing for the man to land a blow on his head. Oz screamed. Then, the man was off the golden eyed boy and Oz was beside him.

"Gilbert, are you okay? Gil!" his face was drenched in tears, his eyes all shiny and pretty.

"Oz run... Please." Oz shook his head. He bent down, kissing his friends' cheek. He embraced him, hugging like he'd never let go.

"Oz, please..."

"NO! I'm never leaving you." Oz winced as if something hit him. He gasped out, falling off of Gil with a thud. Gil tried to jump up, but his vision was still blurry. When he stood up he had Oz in a strong hold. His hand around his neck.

He smirked at the young boy, almost smiling, his teeth morphing into fangs. He pulled Oz's neck into view. Pushing blonde hair out of the way, his tongue flicked out brushing a throbbing vain.

"Wow, such a pretty boy you got here Gilbert. Gil, that's it right? Well since I know your name, mine is Glen. You really should keep such..." The mans' fangs got closer to his neck as Oz's breathing grew quicker. "Such a handsome man with you at all times." Gil took a step forward, fist going up.

"Now don't do that." He warned, his fangs just about touched his skin.

"No please don't hurt him, please!" The man laughed at Gil's desperate tone. Then his teeth came down on Oz's neck. Oz cried out fighting him but weak from all the blood lose, his green eyes closing.

Gilbert watched the boy he loved, with a growing desperation. His heart acked to do something. But what? he couldn't fight this monster. He clsoed his eyes willing for something to happen. Just as he did a bight light seemed to emante from the ground and trees growing stronger.

Glen screamed, making gold eyes open in shock. Were had that light come from? Why was it hurting this man?

Glen let go of Oz which caused Gil to forget his next thought as he threw himself forward catching the blond.

Glen fell back screaming again as he colasped to the ground. A purple light surrounded him completely. Chains flew from the ground wrapping around his body and he was dragged into the ground, disappearing.

Gil stared at the ground the man had vanished into with wide eyes. Had Gil done that? Was that even possible? he shook his head turning back to the blond. he'd worry about that later.

"Oz...Oz wake up he's gone." Gil kissed Oz on one pale cheek, his own face covered in tears. Oz's eyes opened a little

"Gil, you're o-okay... Good I wouldn't want my Gil to be hurt." he smiled. His hand reaching up and cupping the other boys' cheek.

"Oz..." Oz leaned up kissing Gilbert's lips making his words fall away. Surprising himself he leaned into the tiny kiss. Oz pulled away beaming. But that light was fading fast.

"I've always have loved you Gil. Remember that." His breathing slowed. His hand fell away and his eyes shut.

"OZ!" A scream went through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done!I know I changed a good bit but I had a few ideas that not even my co-editors know about~ I also just had to take some of that nasty blood and crap out. Not all of it! But some...So hopefully you like the rewright and all. Next chapter will be up soon dear readers.<strong>

**Credit to Malice for Beta-ing the story, and to my Ozzy-Cat for getting me to wright again!**


	2. Broken Call

**Hi! So heres the chapter twos rewright. This didn't take long to wright, but then again. I didn't change much.**

**~Oag**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boy on boy), mild cussing, blood, and future lemon and mpreg...So if this disturbs you or if you don't like it. Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: One could only wish to own such an amazing story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Broken call<p>

A man was walking through the dark night. White hair sticking out everywhere and red-eye gleaming; he was a sight to see. He walked along, a lollipop stuck in his mouth and humming a tune. He paused as he heard a broken scream, one of shear sadness.

He turned to the direction of the sound, starting to run, faster and faster till he came out to a road. A long black road, on the other end was a dark, monstrous field. The grass was tall and well above the man's shoulders. But the strangest sight was the two boys sprawled by a tree. A pretty golden eyed boy was holding a blonde haired boy. He was crying, blood and tears rolling down his soft face.

The red eyed man was curious so he walked closer to the two boys. He could see they were both bleeding heavily.

"Hey you two look like you need help, ne?" The dark haired boy looked up, his eyes lost in pain and misery.

"He's...gone." he mumbled after a second. The white haired man blinked and turned his attention to the boy. He shook his head and let out chuckle.

"Whats so funny!" the boy snapped angered by this mans heartlessness.

"Calm down, my dear boy. From the marks on his neck, he'll be alive. Whatever you think alive means." He said, lollipop crunching loudly as he bit into it.

"Help him, please." Twin gold eyes looked into the man's red one pleadingly.

"Fine, I'll help him...can you carry him?" The boy nodded struggling up. The hatter chuckled at the boys' determination.

"Give him here. You're bleeding too much." The boy nodded, letting the hatter take the blond boy.

"Now, follow me to my carriage. From there I'll take you to my sister. Well take care of you and your companion."

The ride was long for Gilbert. All he could do was stare at Oz's pale face, the bright red of the blood stark against his skin. The white haired man would ask him questions.  
>What's your name? Is this your brother? Where do cows come from? He never seemed to shut up. Gilbert just sat there holding Oz's hand as the strange man just about told his life story.<p>

His name was Xerxes Break. He had a sister named Sharon. Not his real sister, but he still spoke fondly of her. Something else about dukes and houses but Gil ignored those details. He spoke the most about his best friend. Liam Lunettes. His eyes got lost as he described his personality. Gil didn't get it; to him this Liam seemed boring and plain.

As they neared the house which was large; a mansion. The carriage slowed and Break hopped out, taking Oz in his large arms. Walking to the house was awkward and weird, being that Break had finally shut up. Gilbert also wondered where he got those lollipops. He had three on the way here. It was a mystery in itself.

* * *

><p>Gil watched as they took Oz away. They said they'd help him. Treat him. He wasn't breathing much so the raven haired boy found it hard to imagine what they possibly could do.<p>

They lead Gil to a room but the raven haired boy was so out of it though he didn't care what they did to him. The room was large and dark. Only a small lantern lighting it. There was a bed in the corner thats covers were a deep shade of red with strange patterns over it. Gil collapsed onto to it, eyes shuting as he fell into a deep, pained sleep.

Oz eyes opened. He felt weird. Everything hurt and felt like it was burning. Then he remembered. He sat up fast, panicking.

"Gilbert!" He glanced around the dark room. Where was he? What happened? Was he alive? Then he saw him. Gil was in a chair passed out cold, with his long hair falling in his eyes.

"Oh, Oz-kun you're awake. After three days we were a bit worried," Oz jumped looking up at the strange man before him.

"Oh, sorry to startle you, my apologies. I am Xerxes Break." He did a little mock bow, popping a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Why am I here? How many days was I out?" Oz blurted out questions.

"Easy, Oz-kun. I found you and Gil. I fixed you up. This is my sisters house; as long as you're here you're safe." They both jumped as Gil sat up. He rubbed his eyes then spotted Oz. He looked shocked to see...him up and about.

"Oz! You're awake." He jumped up, launching himself at his young friend. They both embraced each other.

"Gil! You're okay." Oz smiled. Like the other night he was beaming, but it was brighter this time.

"Yes, Oz, I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay too. You had me worried." Gilberts' eyes started watering. His hand went into Oz hair.

"Oh, such a wonderful display of affection. Oz, Gil, I need to talk to you two." They released each other. But you could tell they didn't want to.

"Oz-kun. You're not alive." Break gave them no time to process what he said,

"You're a vampire but another word used for your kind are demon." He chuckled. Oz froze, horror going over his face. Not even Gilbert's hand on his calmed him.

"Do I suck blood?" Break started laughing holding his side. His chuckle was a strange one to Oz ears.

"Yes but it doesn't have to be human, Oz-kun. But you could. I mean Gilbert's neck does look yummy." Oz froze sliding away from his friend.

"No." he whispered. Gil looked at his friend.

"Oz. I still love you. It's fine. We can fix this."

"NO! I don't want to hurt you." He jumped back, his voice rising. He started backing up. His eyes wet. His body shacking. He spun around, and ran before anyone could even say stop. Then, he was gone, jumping out a nearby window.

"He's gone. He's really gone." Gil mumbled.

"I only have one wish. One true golden wish. That I'd get to hold him again. Close to me. That I'd only feel him and his lips. That I'd only see him. Only hear his sweet laugh. Only him nothing else. But one could only really hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, even after fixing this up, it still feels a little rushed. But anyways chapter three will be up hopefully soon!<strong>

**As always thank you to Ozzy-Cat and Malice~**


	3. Thoughts

**I'm am so very sleepy and a bit depressed, so luckly I didn't have to change much in this part. Hopefully this little spell of depression will go away quickly.**

**~Oag**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning boy on boy, mild cussing, blood, and future lemon and mpreg...So if this disturbs you or if you don't like it. Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Pandora does not own Oa- Oag does not own Pandora Hearts**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Thoughts<p>

-Ten years later-

"Gilbert." Gil jumped looking up from cleaning the blood from his dagger. Break stood before him smiling. Gil had seen that look so many times he was used to what was about to come.

"What!" Gil snapped.

"Oh, the Raven is getting nasty. My, my, another fail to catch your love. Ne?" Break chuckled sending shivers down his back. The low light in the room casting weird shadows on Breaks face didn't help either.

"Just leave Break. If you have nothing left to inform me of, then get out." Gil put as much venom as he could in his voice. Break's smirk grew bigger. Looking down on Gilbert's cluttered desk, he pulled up a random sheet of paper.

"You'd think after ten long years you have caught him by now." He mumbled. Gil snatched back his paper glaring.

"I've been close."

"You two flirting doesn't count." He popped a tiny heart shaped candy piece in his mouth like he saved it for that moment.

"Break!" Gil lunged at him. But the hatter danced away. Gil jumped up, fist ready. The chair he'd been sitting on fell back hitting the floor with a loud scratching noise.

"Oh, Gilberto as soon as you catch him; we can help him. Then you guys can live happy ever after, like Romeo and Juliet."

"Break!" Gil took a step forward.

"Oh wait. They bith die.."

"BREAK!"

"But I would love to see Giliko in a dress." Break laughed. Gil took another swing at him.

"Break." They both froze, Xerxes in mid twirl. They turned to see Sharon come in. She was a beautiful woman, Gil had to admit. Pink eyes and pretty long brown hair. But she wasn't him.

"Stop picking on poor Gilbert or i'll have to get Liam again!" She scolded Break. Break blinked a few times then smiled.

"Sharon! Oh, how nice to see you sis." He smiled.

"Shush, Break!" She walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She put just a hint of pressure. He froze. Gasping, he tried to free himself of her grip.

Gilbert turned rolling his eyes, heading for the balcony door. The double doors swinging open easily, letting him out into the warm night. The moon was covered with thin clouds, only letting a little bit of light through. The balcony was half in dark shadows. Vines and flowers twined up and down the railing.

Gil walked over leaning against the wall. Gil was exhausted. He'd been researching everything he could. But nothing told him how to get Oz back or how to save his beloved friend. Gil had, to his embarrassment, run into Oz a few times in the past. But Oz always -as Break would say- flirted and ran off. Gil blushed, remembering Oz hand on his cheek.

Glen, who had changed Oz, was a different story. He was just gone. But Gil wasn't sure. He needed to make sure he was dead. He had to. For Oz.

"Oh, look a handsome Raven." He heard a laugh. Gilbert spun around expecting him...but it was... a young girl?

"How you get up here?" Gilbert snarled, pulling out his dagger. The girl said nothing, but took a step forward.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing..." She walked closer, looking innocent. Gil backed away feeling uneasy as the light hit her. That's when he fully saw her for the first time. Her eyes where purple and her long hair was brown, swirling down around her feet. Her face was of a sixteen year old but in her eyes she looked older. Like she's seen many more things then she let on. A deep sadness was also there. But Gilbert wasn't sure he was correct.

"I'm hungry for bird." She mumbled. "Okay, but before you rip out my neck, what would you prefer? Salt? Pepper? Or maybe French fries on the side?" Gilbert smiled. The girl stopped, looking startled.

The girl shook her head.

"Mangy seaweed! I'm going to rip your head out! You'll wish you never met me!" She threw back her head laughing. Then she was gone. She was beside Gil in less than a second, lashing out with her boot. Gil jumped out of the way rolling onto the hard ground. It hurt but Gil ignored the pain. the girl smirked.

"I won't miss again low life." She laughed. Gil shook his head. This girl is nuts he thought. She ran at Gilbert again, her leg lashing out. Gil went to dodge but was to slow. He ended up face first in dirt, as she held him down. Sitting like a cat, her foot dug into his back.

He let out a bunch of his favorite cuss words as she got up close to his ear.

"Ha, look who's getting it now." She whispered, letting out a rumbling laugh.

"Get off of him." Gil heard a soft voice. He turned his head but Gil knew deep down who it was before his eyes landed on him.

He stood a little in the shadows of the building, his blond hair everywhere, and his green eyes dark with anger. Gilbert almost had forgotten that he was beautiful. Vampire or human, he was gorgeous.

Oz lowered his eyes to Gil's and something flashed in their depths. After ten years of chasing him... Oh seeing him. Oh fighting him.

Gil still thought Oz was a sight to behold.

"Oz..." Gil whispered. Oz smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"Alice, dear. Didn't I tell you not to touch my property?" He walked towards her slowly. She jumped away from him laughing. Gil tried standing up but fell back down pain going through him. That girl had more kick in her then he had thought.

The black haired man heard another hiss, followed by a bang. Some crashing as he tried to catch his breath. Then He was beside Gil.

"Are you okay?" Oz mumbled sending shivers through Gil's body. He would blame it on the adrenaline rush later on.

"I'm fine!" Gil half fell away from him. Oz looked at him then laughed.

"Vampire hunter, are you scared of me? But that blush on your face says its something else..." Gil glared at him. But he did admit he could feel the warmth spread over his face.

"Shut up or I'll..." He tried getting up. He hurt everywhere. Yes it was true. He hadn't fought a vampire in a while. Let alone did they put up much fight, but his skills were rusty.

"Oh, Gilbert. You won't hurt me." Oz laughed, leaning even closer to Gil's face.

"Mhhh you smell good." He mumbled. So close. His lips about to brush Gil's. His hand went to touch Gilbert's cheek brushing it like it might shatter.

"So sweet..." Gil closed his eyes waiting, almost hoping. For Oz not to kiss him...right? He felt something bush his cheek, making his breath quicken. Then it was gone. Nothing else happened? He opened his eyes looking around, but Oz was gone.

"Crap, this is going to hurt tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The nightmares had returned to Gil that night after Oz, his only love, left once again. The field, Glen, even the pain of what had happened. He sat up panting, glancing around. The fear slowly fading away.<p>

Thats when Gil realized there wasn't much that he could do for Oz except not to give up on searching for a change or the Vampire who changed him.

He had so many ways to torch and to kill this monster. You'd think he had gone mad because of this guy.

Gil's Thoughts: I could skin him alive with a stick. Maybe I could shot him where it would help him painfully bleed to death. Or possible stretch him until his body rips in two.

Once I get my hands on Glen. I. Will. Kill. Him.

As he processed all this in his head he couldn't stop. The thoughts swirled around in his head making him sick and dizzy.

But only much much later did he finally get his mind back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Morning. Did you have a good night?" Someone said walking in but he didn't turn around. He still was hurting. His side had hurt all night, plus the fact of tossing back and forth.<p>

"Yeah it was fine, thank you." Gil said. A hand landed on his shoulder. This time he did turn a little bit to see Sharon. She smiled.

"Gil I'm sorry about...Oz. But once we get him. We can help. I may even be able to help you with your tracking." Gil stared at her.

"How?" She laughed.

"Using Eques. Have you forgotten, Gil? That creature is strong in many ways." Her hand squeezed Gil shoulder lightly.

"Sharon...thank you for the advice. But finding Oz is never hard." She giggled "Yes, you two tend to flirt a lot." Her hand fell away from his shoulder.

"Sharon!" She laughed again trying to hold it back with her hand.

"Gil. Maybe you should find out how to...keep him with you." Gil looked up at her. What's she getting at? What does she know? Can I really...keep Oz with me? The thoughts bounced around in Gilbert's head.

"Well I'll be off Gilbert-kun." She turned heading for the door.

"Sharon! Wait!" She froze hand on door.

"Yes?" She turned looking at him. She wasn't surprised. They always took the bait.

"How do you catch a vampire when he knows all your tricks? How do I catch him, Sharon please?" Gilbert's eyes held hers.

"The library has some good research...last time I checked that's how you find out things. And Gilbert you really should rest before you start anything." She then was gone out the door leaving Gilbert puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! If you do i'll give you a cookie...<strong>


	4. Research

**It feels so good to be wrighting again! Even if i'm keeping most of the chapters the same and only adding a few things here or there. But its helping me slowly get back into it.**

**~Oag**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning boy on boy! So don't read if ya don't like!**

**Disclaimer: Oag-chan wishes to own Pandora...but does not.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 The Research<p>

The day Gilbert set out on a search for a way to catch Oz. He didn't care how long it took him as long as he found out how to; he wanted his love back and he was going to get him.

As he reached the library he went to the back were they hid all the important things about Vampires and Werewolves. He passed the overloaded shelves and went straight to the computer and searched "Vampire Trap".

He hit the search button. All these Trap came up: one was a cage that came down from the ceiling, another was two part coming from the side of them. But all of them killed the victom. he winced thinking about Oz getting trapped in one.

As he searched, he gave up on the internet moving to search the many rows of shelves. His hand skimmed over all the covers, until his hand stopped on a worn out books with strange marks covering it.

"Gilbert?" Gil frooze spinning around. Liam Lunettes stood, staring at Gilbert with an odd expression.

Liam was a well liked guy at Pandora, but he was no vampire hunter. Gil doubted he'd ever even picked up a stake or knife. He was more the guy for research.

"Do you need help with something?" Liam asked raising a brow. "N-" Gil began but paused. Here stood one of the smartest men he knew, and he was going to turn down an offer for help. He took a deep breath, "Liam...I'm searching for a way to trap a vampire, but one that doesn't kill it." If he'd said that to anyone but Break, Sharon, or Liam he'd been in deep trouble.

Liam seemed to think for a moment, "Well, have you searched online?" Gil nodded, "None of the traps actully kept the victoms alive."

Liam nodded, looking thoughtful. "Well I spose I could help you for a bit.." Liam moved over to the bookselve pulling off volumes and flipping them open.

* * *

><p>A few hours later there was still no luck. Gilbert was starting to get deperate. There had to be something to help him save Oz!<p>

"Gil, may I ask you who your trying to save" Gil jumped turning to Liam who was surrounded by a pile of books well above his head.

"I..." Gil didn't know how to answer. Liam noticed this and shrugged, "Well who ever they are, they must be importent. I know if Break was ever in trouble I'd do whatever I could to save him..." Liam blushed. "And S-sharon too."

Gilbert held back a chuckle when he noticed the blush and nodded. "Yes, you'll do anything for the ones you love."

"I-I didn't say I love Xerx!" Liam's face went redder. Gil smirked in victory, "You didn't have to" Liam sighed in defeat and went back to skimming threw the pile of documents before him.

"Found it!" Liam stood up after a moment and walked over to Gil. gilbert glanced up, and noticed the old worn out book he had found earlier now rested in Liam's hands. "It's a spell...But anyone could do it. It dosn't say you have to be a witch." Liam handed him the book.

Gil glanced down at the old worn out pages. It was indeed a spell. One that could only be done at midnight, on a full moon which...was in a week. His eyes skimmed down the rest of the pages and he yelped slamming the book shut.

"Well I must be off" Liam smiled and headed for the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob. "Gil, has Xerxes been acting okay lately..."

Gil stared at Liam wondering why he would ask suck an odd question, "Yes?" Liam nodded looking upset. "It's like hes avoiding me" he grumbled. He then shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. Gil stared after a bit confused. He shook his head and glanced to the book in his hand. he had other things to worry about now.

As he got lost in the thoughts of his friend, he didn't hear the click of the door signaling someone had entered the room.

"Why hello, Gilbert." A low voice hissed. Gil spun around pulling out his gun, aiming it at the person who had spoke.

His mind ran like a frantic horse. He knew this voice he has heard it once before, that night at the field, it couldn't be, he thought. He had to have been dead. There's no way he could have been alive all this time, we thought he was dead.

"How is my favorite person now a days? I know he comes and visits you. You two always flirting with each other it so much fun to watch." The voice came closer.

"Glen." Slipped Gil's lips. "What do you want?" He added

"I just came for a visit. That's all." Glen said. "How is Oz? Has he been a good boy?" What was with him? Why is he just waiting? And for what? Gil was trying to understand what happened after that because he was on the floor being crushed. He tried to see who it was but his own blood started dripping into his eyes from the wound on his head.

"What's going on, Glen?" A female voice laughed.

"Just talking an old friend, Lottie." Glen said

"So if you don't mind, will you get off him?" Glen added.

"Sorry," Gil was gasping for air as the woman got off of his back, Glen was still waiting for answers about Oz, questions Gilbert never would answer. That's when Oz was suddenly there.

"Oz? What are you doing here?" Gil mumbled. Oz had a half crocked smile as he walked to Gil pulling him up a bit.

"I would always come for you." Oz said, his voice gentle. He completely pulled Gil up embracing him.

Gil and Oz were only two who were alive in their eyes as they just stared at each other in complete silence. Glen tried to get their attention by throwing a dagger at them, making Oz move Gil into the far corner of the room.

"My dear fellow Oz...how have you been?" Glen asked. With a sharp turning point in Oz's voice, making it sound like death had rolled in. Oz had no deal with talking; he just wanted to fight. Throwing his weight a little to the left so that Glen had no view of Gil, Oz threw the dagger right back to him, getting his arm.

Gil was slowly passing out, the sounds were dissipating and his sight was fading away from all the fighting and smart remarks back and forth. As Gil passed out, he heard one thing that scared him more than death itself.

"What do you want from us Glen? You took my life from me, what do you want now?" Oz asked with a hiss in a low dark voice.

"Your love," He replied. Then Gil was unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Gil had woken up he found himself...by a water fall in the woods? The clear liquid glistening in the moonlight. The grass under Gil was surprisingly soft.<p>

His eyes wondered over to find Oz! The vampire was sitting in one of the springs letting the water run over his hair. Gil looked at Oz's beautiful body up and down, he had nothing on but shorts.

Gils face had reddened as he saw this. Oz turned to him, smirking at the black haired Hunter's expression.

"What's wrong Gilbert?" He laughed as Gil's face reddened even more.

"Oz," Gil said as he kneeled next him and came face to face with him. Oz smiled leaning closer, their nose's almost touching

"Yes?" Oz said.

What's this feeling Gil thought? The warm feeling going through his body as Oz wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. Gilbert was trying to understand what Oz was doing to him. It must have slipped from his lips, "Oz, why did you come get me from there?" He mumbled.

"I told you, I'd always come for you." Oz said. Gil felt his heart flutter from oz words. Always? Was that true.

"Gilbert I'm sorry for...everything." He said, suddenly sounding strange. Gil looked at his friend closer for the first time wondering why the sudden change of mood. Oz looked fine with the first glance, but as his eyes skimmed over Oz side he noticed it coated with blood.

"Your bleeding Oz!" He started panicking, all but jumping up, ignoring his own pain. He grabbed Oz, pulling him closer to examine his shredded side.

"Gilbert..."

"Oz," Gil shushed him. Oz himself was now practically in Gilbert's lap. Gil ripped off some of his shirt and pressed it against the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. He didn't seem to notice how much he was into his work, or the blond hair boy staring at him with a look of love in his green eyes.

"Gil. I'm fine." Oz chuckled. He took Gil's hand in his own pulling it up to his cheek. He shut his eyes sighing, not seeming to notice Gil's red face.

The blond turned to Gil opeing his eyes leaning closer to him. "Oz?" Gil mumbled as Oz's face got closer to his own. He got closer and closer. What's this feeling Gil thought. I feel warm. Safe? I don't feel alone anymore...

Oz then sighed, pulling away. Gil froze. 'No wait...I wanted to... What do I want?' Gil's head was spinning. He looked at Oz lips. 'Yes that's what I want.' He could feel it deep down. The tug and pull. He needed Oz.

Gil wrapped his arms around Oz shoulder pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate, surprising Oz. His green eyes widened, staring at Gil's closed ones.

Then they slowly slid shut. His body sliding against Gil's matched perfectly, like they were made for each other.

The two boys wrapped around each other, holding tight like they'd never let go again. That's when they fell to the ground, Oz hands intertwined in Gilbert's hair tugging gently. The two boys didn't think they'd ever been this close to someone else before and they never again wanted to unless it was each other.

"I feel warm." Oz mumbled against Gil lip's.

"I.." He stuttered trying to sound...anything but stupid.

"I missed you all those years." Oz slide closer making Gil feel like he was on fire.

"What do you mean?"

"Hehe... I watched you. All those years I just wanted to hold you. Tell you I love you. But... I was afraid to hurt you." Oz breath made Gilberts lips tingle. Gil opened his eyes wide, looking up at Oz before the vampire pulled away.

"Oz," Gil smiled.

"Yes Gilbert ?" Oz laid his head on Gil chest.

"It's a full moon...if we..." Oz nodded. "Yes I'm aware. I may just be crazy but Gil, I wouldn't mind being with you forever. Bond together. But you need to know. There more to the bond. It'll affect us both differently."

"I don't care." Gil mumbled pulling Oz up to his mouth. They kissed again and this time nether intended to break it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapters are short right now but they will get longer! So I've also decided the lemon will be in the next chapter! I also loved adding Liam-san into the chapter hehe I love that man x3<strong>

_**Answers to reviews**_

**Catxtopia- YAY! -huggles my Ozzy-Cat- I is always happy to know you like it so much x3 And I lovells you to! xD**

**LovelyDemon- Thank you! Actually I think you were one of my first reviewers ever... if I remember correctly x3 So thanks for sticking with it xO And the reason I am rewriting it is to add in BreakxLiam. Also I think it'll be easier to finish wrighting the story this way x)**

**Manami Nightray- I will! and i'm glad! x3**

**Fan Girl- hehe thank you~**

**-hands you all cookies- xD Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who's still reading after all this time O.O**


End file.
